Some computing services providers may be used by content developers to execute, on behalf of the developers, various content items that are made available to large numbers of different users. For example, some computing services providers may operate large collections of data centers, servers, and other computing resources that may be used to host execution of content, such as cloud-based video games, that may be accessed by large numbers of players and other users. In this example, the game developer may benefit from using the computing resources made available by the computing services provider by allowing the developer's game to execute efficiently and be made available to large numbers of users. While use of computing services may provide many advantages to developers, it may also involve a number of drawbacks. For example, in order to tailor the developer's content so that it can be executed properly by the computing services provider, the developer may sometimes be forced to become an expert in particular programming languages, instructions, systems, and components that are employed by the computing services provider. The developers may often have limited, if any, pre-existing knowledge in these areas and may lack the time, interest, and resources to become proficient. For these and other reasons, developers may benefit greatly from a tool that allows the developers to define and generate computing operations that may be executed by the computing providers in a format that is familiar and intuitive to the developers. Moreover, it is also advantageous for the service provider to be able to execute such computing operations in an efficient and reliable manner in which operations may be executed in an organized and predictable fashion. This may sometimes be particularly advantageous in the case of certain computing operations, such as event-triggered computing functions.